A Nightengale Lullaby
by xxxJackalxLoverxxx
Summary: Based on Depp's Hatter, Sybil never believed her grandmother Alice when It came to her stories. Until Sybil went down the same path her grandmother did 73 years ago. Sybil will NEVER doubt her grandmother again. Hatter/OC Rated T but May become M later.
1. Just a Fairytale

I do NOT one any of the Wonderland Characters.

I DO own Sybil, My OC

Okay so once again……I know you're getting tired of this but I deleted my Mad story. I just can't handle things the way a princess would so I'm just going to do it like this. Hopefully this story will be much better than the last. So tonight I saw Alice in Wonderland. It was AWESOME ! ! anyways here we go…..again….

It's a rainy Thursday afternoon as I sat in the den with my Grandmother. Gray streaks mixed with her fades blonde hair. I've lived with her since I could remember, but she's always been so good to me. I'm sitting in the chair by the window sill wishing for the rain to stop as my attention was brought back to Grandmother after she had called my name.

"Yes Grandmother Alice?" I smiled

"Come here baby." She smiled back messaging me to sit with her on the couch.

No matter how many times I ask her not to call me baby she does it anyways. Not that there's anything wrong with it……when we're in private but to be honest it's kind of embarrassing when your 83 year old grandmother is calling her 20 year old daughter baby. I kept my smile and stood from the chair and walked to her. I slowly sat down next to her and crossed my legs under my red dress.

" Did I ever tell you about the time I discovered a whole new world?"

I honestly think my grandmother is starting to lose her mind. She's told me this story a million times but she always thinks she hasn't. Plus how she came up with the funny idea there's another world out there where Animals can talk and all the time is tea time.

"Yes grandmother, you've told me before….."

"…………I have?" She asked dumbfounded.

I nodded.

"……………You don't believe me do you…"She said sadly.

I sighed and sat back making myself more comfortable.

"……..It's just that…..I'm not a little kid anymore…….fairytales don't interest me like they used to."

"But my dear Sybil, it's not a fairytale,….it's true!"

"Grandmother, Maybe you should go lay down…." I said standing from the couch.

"Sybil…..I…"

"Grandmother please………..That's enough……"

"You're just like my mother was…….Always thought I was lying…."

"I'm not saying you were lying……..I'm just……worried….."

"About what?"

"About you!.......You're the one that's worrying me, Your mind is starting to go places and I'm scared you're going to wake up one day and not know who I am."

"My mind is perfectly fine….."

"Grandmother,…..it's not normal for a 83 year old lady to think there is a land such as……Wonderland as you called it."

"But it's true!"

"…………..That's enough…….I'm going for a walk."

"A walk? It's raining cats and dogs outside You'll get sick."

"I'll be fine……" I replied grabbing my coat and walked out the door.

I hated being this way to her I really do……but…..she just scares me the way she thinks…..there is no such thing as Talking Animals or……..A Red Queen……

The rain was getting harder yet the sun was peaking though the clouds. These are the kind of days I love. The bottom of my dress became soaked from walking though the grass. I made it to the gazebo and rung my dark hair out. The only reason I'm taking care of that lady is because it was my mother's dying wish……..I would have never agreed to do this if I knew Grandmother Alice was going to get this way. After sitting under the gazebo for 20 minutes I decided it was time to head back. As I stood from the bench I heard something move in the bushes.

"What was that?" I asked myself.


	2. I Must Be Mad!

The thing in the bushes took off running making the rest of the bushes move. It's probably nothing, just an animal of some sort. The animal got to the end of the bushes and jumped out into the opening. It was nothing but a rabbit. It stopped and looked at me then took a few steps closer. There's something strange about this animal….It's just not normal for wild rabbits to come up to people like this. I stood from the bench and walked towards the steps. The rabbit didn't budge.

"That's very odd……" I said looking at the rabbit.

"…………Alice?" The rabbit spoke.

My mouth nearly dropped as I stepped off the last step onto the grass. I looked at the rabbit in amazement. Relax Sybil, it's just your imagination, rabbits don't talk, nor do they carry pocket watches. Grandmother's stories have just gotten to you is all. I looked back at the rabbit and shook my head.

"Silly thing …..for a moment I thought you had spoken to me." I giggled and turned to walk away.

I left the rabbit standing there as I headed back to Grandmother's house. She'll think I've gone Mad if I tell her that I heard a Rabbit speak, I already think I'm there. I heard something running up behind me. As I stopped to turn around that rabbit was back staring at me with its big orange eyes.

"…………….What's with the rodent….?"

"Who are you calling a rodent? I happen to be a R-A-B-B-I-T"

It spoke again. I took a step back away from the rabbit. Get a hold of yourself, Sybil……rabbits don't talk. I shook the thought from my head and continued to back away.

" What?" It asked.

"……………………It's not normal for rabbits or any kind of animal to talk………" I shook my head.

"Don't you remember me, Alice? Oh how could you,…..It's been 73 years since we last met."

"………………There's been some mistake…….I'm not Alice….." I said continuing to back away.

"You must be….you look just like her." The rabbit said taking a step closer.

" AHHH , No stay away from me!" I said holding up my hands.

Who knows what that thing is…..Sybil…just turn around and run……maybe if you're lucky you can make it home without it catching you. I did as my brain told me and took off running towards the small cottage house. I heard the thing chasing after me calling Alice's name. What does it want with her? I looked back and saw the rabbit not far behind me.

"Please don't go! I need your help!" It yelled.

"Find someone else!" I yelled as I reached the house.

I quickly opened the door and slammed it shut in the rabbit's face. I sighed in relief and put my hand on my chest.

"Grandmother, Grandmother You're never going to believe this!" I yelled running into her bedroom.

She was laying in her bed asleep. I walked over to her and gave her a little push to wake her up.

"Grandmother Alice, There….there was this thing! It…It looked like a Rabbit but it couldn't have been because it was talking! And, and , it was wanting you! Or….Someone named Alice……Grandmother did you hear me?" I asked shaking her again.

She didn't budge.

"Grandmother?"

I turned her over to where she was laying on her back and pushed her some more. She still didn't wake up…..She had passed away in her sleep.

"Oh my……"

I felt gilt


	3. Down The Hole

I do NOT own any of the Wonderland Characters.

I DO own Sybil (pronounced S-eh-bill)

Sorry I can't make this chapter any longer but I'm going to see Alice in wonderland for my 3rd time, and I need to get ready. Really good movie, if you haven't seen it yet…..then GO BUY YOUR TICKET ! ! ! :D

--

It been almost a week since I found Grandmother dead and it seems like everyone is blaming me for it. I mean…..I guess it is my fault….I should have watched after her more carefully. It's the day of the funeral as everyone, mostly family, stood around her coffin. The whole family was giving me depressing looks while I try not to think anything of them. While the preacher was giving his sermon I heard rustling in the bushes again.

"Psssst…."

I slowly turned my head towards the noise that only I seem to hear. It's that rabbit again……Sybil….It's not really there……Just pay no attention to it.

"Alice!" It whispered loudly.

I glared at the rabbit in the corner of my eyes while my aunt on the other side nudged me.

"Sybil,….what are you looking at?" she whispered bitterly.

"……….It's nothing……" I assured her.

"ALICE!" The rabbit whispered louder.

" Please….Excuse me…….." I whispered to my aunt and left while during the prayer.

I walked off into the maze, when out of sight of everyone at the funeral I took off running after the white hair ball called a rabbit in front of me.

"Get back here!" I called after it.

"Come come miss!" It replied still running.

I chased the rabbit through the maze until we came to the clearing. It wanted to talk to me and when I decide to talk to it , it runs from me………This thing needs to make up its mind. I continued chasing it up the hill until it disappeared into a hole under a tree. I sat down on my knees and peered into the whole.

"You wanted to speak now what is it?" I yelled into the hole.

I got no reply. It was very dark the last thing I wanted was a snake to pop out and bite me.

"?!" I yelled into the whole.

Still nothing so I grabbed onto a root from the tree and leaned forward into the whole to feel around. Funny almost feels like nothing's in there………but there must be…..I saw the rabbit run in to it. I leaned forward a little more but to my surprise the once very strong tree root snapped and sent me falling into the whole.

Maybe Grandmother wasn't crazy after all.


	4. I'm Not Who You Think I Am

I do NOT own any of the Wonderland Characters

I DO own Sybil and any other OC that may come later on.

Okay so I just got home. This time I got to see the movie in 3D which was pretty cool. My mom and dad haven't seen it yet so I have a GREAT excuse to go see it again tomorrow when they go! YAY 4th time! (that's nothing I saw New Moon 13 times) Anyways, here's a new Chapter and THANK YOU for all the Lovely comments :D

--

I hit the floor hard after falling from the world above. I slowly lifted my head from the ground and looked around. The round room had many doors. I slowly rolled over and looked up at the ceiling from where I fell.

"What just happened?" I whispered to myself then sat up.

I placed my hand on my head and looked around the room once again. I slowly stood up and looked back up from which I came.

"Oh no….no, no,no……"Was all I could say while walking around trying to open the doors.

Walking around the room I beat on every door. I don't know what the Hell is going on but I'm NOT liking it! Every door was locked and no answer on the other sides. Sybil, Relax…..just a dream….yeah….You just….fell asleep this afternoon…………None of this is real. I closed my eyes and griped my dark hair. After counting to 10 I opened my eyes. No luck, I was still in the same spot…….But thank the Lord that the Rabbit I was after earlier was there.

"Alice, Don't you remember anything?" He askd.

"I don't remember anything because I'm NOT Alice!....."

"If you're not Alice then who are you?"

"I'm her granddaughter,………My name is Sybil, Sybil Kingsley."

"Non since, You are Alice!"

"I'm Not!.......I don't even know what's going on……Animals are not supposed to talk!"

"If you're not Alice than who is?"

"You might be talking about my grandmother………she's the one who's been here before……or so she told me."

"You must be Alice,…….how could you not be?"

"Because I'm just not…….."

"………………..My dear Alice,……after 73 years you haven't changed a bit……except for your hair …..and eyes are lighter than last time….."

"That's because I'm NOT Alice, Is this so hard for you to understand?"

The rabbit sighed and shook his head. He pulled from his left pocket a pocket watch. I could hear it ticking from here but the once happy Rabbit soon turned to fear and panic.

"Oh My, I'm terribly late!"

The Rabbit jumped up and down then rushed across the room and pushed a curtain out of the way. He unlocked to very small door and opened it.

"Wait!"

"What is it dear, I'm very late and must be going!"

"Could you at least take me home?"

"I'm afraid you can't go the way you came…….Here drink this….." He said digging a small bottle out of his pocket.

"What is it?"

"Just drink it, I must hurry!" He said handing it to me.

When the bottle left his hands he took off like a bullet though the door.

"But I……"

Too late, he was gone. I looked at the small bottle in my hands then at the door.

"Oh my …..what am I getting myself into?" I sighed.

I pulled the cork out of the glass bottle and took a small inhale. The potion smelt horrible, but no use judging it by smell. I threw my head back and downed the whole bottle. Okay maybe I should have judged it. It tasted horrible, Never again will I drink something like this. I let out a few coughs and before I knew it , the room became much larger and I was stuck trying to fine my way out of the maze I call my dress.

"Great, Not only am I 3 inches…….but I'm naked……" I sighed

I made my way to the end of my dress and peeked out. There was no one in the room but that small door , which was now my perfect size, was still open. I sighed and grabbed a piece of purple lace from my petticoat and tore it off. It wasn't easy but I managed. After pulling it off I wrapped it around my body many times and tucked it in the front. If you can't see though it than its good enough for me. I secured it by tying it a knot then came out from under my dress.

"Now where did that Rabbit run off to?" I asked myself walking though the door.


	5. Twins

I do NOT own any Wonderland Characters.

I DO own Sybil (S-eh-bull) and any other OC's I may come up with.

Okay so Things have taken a turn for the worst. My tablet has stopped working, I dropped my Ipod on the ground yesterday. My Cell Phone was left in my pants pocket and my mom washed it. But some great news is there is NOTHING wrong with my laptop ! (yet….) which means I can write all I want ! Going to see Alice in Wonderland again today at 4:00 It's a good movie but to be honest I was actually expecting more from it. BUT I STILL REALLY LOVED IT ! ! :D

Oh and If you want a Picture of Sybil leave a comment asking for the URL. For some reason it won't let me post the whole thing.

--

The cool air blew as I stepped though the door. This place is Beautiful, I thought to myself. The door closed its self behind me as I stepped down the stairs.

"Alice, Is that you?!"

Great here we go again. I looked over and saw two, rather round boys standing side by side, both dressed the same. Must be Twins.

"Sorry,… You have the wrong girl." I sighed.

"Non since, You must be Alice," The left boy smiled.

"But I'm not...," I shouted.

"How funny, the girl doesn't even know who she is."The right one smiled at the left.

"I'm not who anyone thinks I am."

"Then You obviously don't know who you are."

"I do so know who I am. My name is Sybil Kingsley! NOT Alice!"

"Do you remember us?" They both said together.

Oh what's the use, they still think I'm Alice. I sighed and sat down on the stairs, resting my head in my hands.

"You didn't answer us….."

"Let me see…," I sighed.

Grandmother must have said something about Twins. Twins, twins, twins, I thought to myself.

"Dee and Dum?"

"See she dose remember us, Dum!" The right one, I was taking to be Dee, said.

"That must mean she IS Alice." Dum smiled.

"I'm not Alice,…., My grandmother mentioned you in a story one time."

"So let me get this straight…..you're _not_ Alice?" They both said.

"Yes ! "

"You are Alice? But you just said."

"No, I'm NOT Alice!" I shouted grabbing my hair.

Things are so frustrating in this world. Nobody understands what I'm trying to tell them.

"Err…..I still don't believe her Dum……We should take her to the Hatter!" Dee smiled.

"Yes, Yes, the Hatter knows Alice better than anyone! He can tell if it's really her or not!" Dum smiled at his brother.

Hatter, How do I know that name? Another one of grandmother's fairytale characters maybe? My thoughts were interrupted when one of the Twiddles picked me up and put me in their hands.

"I'll take you to Hatter." Dum nodded.

"Why do you get to take her to him? I want to take her!" Dee pouted.

"Too bad , she's in my hands not yours."

"No fair!" Dee said trying to grab me from his brother.

" Stop!" Dum argued.

"Both of you Stop!" I yelled.

There was a long pause as both boys stared at me shocked.

"I don't care which of you take me....I just want to be my normal size again…..,"I continued.

Both of the boys nodded. Dum put me on his shoulder as him and his brother took me off into the woods. It's kind of creepy, the twins I mean, and me being this size. In fact this whole world is quite impossible. There's a talking rabbit….a drink that can make you shrink, a whole with all sorts of objects flying around…..what else could there be, a mad man and some animals having tea?

(Note- I'll have maybe 3 more chaps up today maybe even 4. Trust me When Sybil meets the Hatter, then the chapters will start getting to be like 2,000 words each. Leave a comment telling me what you think. ALSO Who would like to write me a one-shot?")


	6. Finally Someone Who Knows

I do NOT own any of the Wonderland Characters

I DO own Sybil Kingsley and any other OC's I may come up with.

Okay So, I've got a few messages saying the "……." Is bothering people. Is it bothering you when I put it in the paragraphs, or when someone is talking with a pause or just in General? I need to know these things so I can fix it.

I took the last one down because I wanted to fix a few misspelled words.

--

Dee and Dum continued though the woods as the sun started to set.

"You alright Alice? We're almost there." Dum said.

"You've been saying that for hours, And I'm not Alice…..," I sighed

I've grown tired of trying to prove I'm not Alice , Maybe I should just let them call me that. It's too hot and I'm tired, I've been riding on Dum's shoulder for at least two hours, and the sun is starting to go down! The last thing I want is to be stuck out in the woods in the middle of the night with two guys I don't even know.

"Yes, Yes, But this time I mean it."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, Of course he means it, I thought sarcastically. The woods were coming to an end, I could see a clearing just a head.

"See, I told you." Dum smiled.

I smiled and stood up on his shoulder. As the Twiddles ran though the clearing a large table came into sight. Dum and Dee got to the point that they started running causing me to slip off the back of Dum's shoulder and land on the hard ground.

"Uff…, Ow…." I sighed sitting up

Dum didn't seem to notice because he just kept running.

"I'm fine, don't offer to help me up…," I said to the twiddles who clearly wouldn't hear me.

I stood from the ground and dusted myself off. I'm not a doll, I need to be handled with care, Especially at the size I am now. I looked around and sat the, rather large, table a few feet away, but a few feet for me was a few miles.

"Alice?!" One Twiddle yelled looking for me.

"I'm over here!"

The Twiddles didn't budge but the guy sitting at the end of the table stood from his chair and stared walking across the table towards me. Oh no, he's going to break a dish. Sure enough he did, At least 5 cups fell off and shattered as he stepped off at the other end of the table to meet me. The man was very pale and had crazy red hair. He smiled and tilted his head then bent down and picked me up, placing me in his hand.

"Now, who is this?" He smiled.

"It's Alice!" Dee nodded.

"Nonsense, this is not Alice!" The man laughed.

"But it looks just like her!" Dum replied.

"Yes, Yes, Yes she most certainly does look like Alice. But Alice Looks like herself there for this girl can't be Alice, because Alice look like herself and this girl looks like herself." The man smiled brightly and nodded.

"But that is Alice…," Dum repeated.

"Maybe you didn't understand what I just said…, This girl LOOKS…, Like Alice But is NOT Alice because Only Alice can look like herself and still be herself….Just like this girl is herself and looks like herself."

"OOOOOHHHHH," Both twiddles nodded in agreement.

What that man just said makes no sense, but if he agrees that I'm not Alice and can convince the others than that's good enough for me. The man sat me in the palm of his left hand and stepped back up on the table. I think he knocked off more cups going back to his spot than he did coming to get me.

"Watch it!" A Hare said grabbing his broken cup that the man holding me had knocked off.

The man didn't even notice the animal talking to him. He stepped off the table into his seat and sat back down. He put me on the table and smiled.

"Now, who might you be?"

"My name is Sybil Kingsley."

"Kingsley? So you are related to Alice!" The man laughed madly.

"Yes,..., And yourself?"

"My dear, I'm the Mad Hatter," He smiled tipping his hat slightly. "You may call me Hatter."

I nodded.

"Now, the question is…,What are you doing here?"

"I was following the rabbit."

"Rabbit, which rabbit?"

"The white one wearing a waistcoat and had a pocket watch."

"AH, you're talking about Nivens McTwisp!" Hatter nodded.

(That really IS the White Rabbit's name in the movie :D)

"Well if you're not Alice, then where is she?" Dee asked.

"Alice,....., Passed away earlier last week." I sighed.

There were a few gasps around the table. Mostly from the Twiddles who covered each other's mouths.

"What happened to her?" The small white mouse asked.

She was actually quite cute.

"You know,…She was just too old."

"She was your age last time we saw her," Hatter said shaking his head.

"Yes, well, that was 73 years ago….,"

Hatter sighed and took a sip of his tea. He looked kind of upset, but at the same time not very surprised. But the real question is, If my grandmother met him when she was my age, and he look like he does now. Why hasn't he aged any?

"Umm…, Mr. Hatter."

"Oh, Just Hatter please, and what can I do for you?"

"If it's not too much to ask, you wouldn't happen to have anything to make me increase in size would you?"

"It just so happens I do, But why not stay that small? It's quite a nice size for Mallymkun (the Dormouse) to dance with."

I glanced over at the mouse about my size. She's actually cute (yes the Dormouse is a girl). I smiled slightly and waved politely at her then turned back to Hatter.

"Yes, but I would much rather be my normal size. If it's not too much to ask."

"Fine, fine , fine." He smiled picking me up.

He sat me in the chair next to him and dug though his pockets. I looked up, watching him search each pocket before finding a small pyramid shaped bottle.

"Here, drink this down. You'll feel like your old self in no time." He smiled giving me the bottle.

The bottle was just barley small enough for me to hold. I tilted it up and took a few gulps before Hatter pulled it away from me.

"Don't drink all of it, or you'll get too big."

"Sorry…," I said

Before I knew it I was my old size again. I looked down and gasped as I covered my bare chest with my arms. I blushed deeply looking around at everyone.

"Oh my, here take this!"Hatter said taking off his blazer and putting it around my shoulders.

"Thank you." I blushed deeply.

"Mallymkun, (the Dormouse) Why don't you take Miss. Sybil inside while I make her a quick dress." Hatter nodded.

The mouse nodded and jumped off the table. I stood from the chair and followed Mallymkun across the yard. Hatter's blazer was just long enough to cover my bottom half too.

Note- If you're wondering what Sybil looks like check out my profile picture :D


	7. The Letter 'B'

I do NOT own any of the Wonderland characters

I DO own Sybil and any other OC's I may come up with.

Well, I'm trying to make the chapters longer, But I'm afraid if I make them too long the chapters will start to get stupid and not make any sense.

--

I sat awkwardly in the messy bedroom while Hatter was digging something up for me to wear. I still had his blazer on and kept my legs crossed over one another. The little mouse was there with me. At least she's a girl; I don't feel _as_ awkward as I would if there was a Male here.

"So, why are you running around pretending to be Alice?" She asked.

"I'm not pretending to be anyone, I'm myself…,"

"Then why were the Twiddles calling you Alice?"

"That's what I would like to know. I mean there's an obvious resemblance in my face, but that's it…,I'm not Alice."

_*K_nock_*Knock*Knock*_

I stood from the chair and walked over to the door and peaked out. It was Hatter, he had his head turned away and held a dress out for me to grab.

"Try this on for size."

I grabbed the dress and closed the door. It's a beautiful dress, I thought and slipped the blazer off. I stepped into it and pulled it up and adjusted it as needed.

"How does it look?" I asked the mouse.

"It looks beautiful, everything Hatter makes is wonderful." Mallymkun replied.

(Note- just to tell you, all the dresses that Sybil will wear a Picture will be posted on my profile. I may also post new pics of her that I've photoshoped for no reason :D)

I pushed my bangs out of my eyes and picked up the blazer. The mouse jumped off the bed and ran across the room to the door. Hatter was still standing outside waiting to see if the dress had fit or not. He was happy to see it did.

"Well, do you like it?" He smiled.

"Of course, it fits perfectly!" I smiled back. "Oh here's your coat." I said handing it to him.

"Why think you, dear." He smiled putting it back on.

After adjusting his tie and hat he smiled and raised his red eyebrows.

"Shall we continue with tea?"

I smiled and nodded then followed him back outside. Everyone was still in their same spot, well, except for the Twiddles who were now sitting in chairs. I took the same seat on the right side of Hatter.

"Now my dear, what are you doing here?"

"I've already told you, the rabbit wanted me…, or so I thought."

"No, McTwisp wanted Alice, not you. You just happened to look like her which makes it really difficult for some people to understand here."

"Well,…, The twiddles look like each other, Does anyone ever get them mixed up?"

"Oh Heavens no!" Hatter laughed. "They look nothing alike."

What the heck, they look just alike. How can people get me and Alice mixed up and not the Twiddles?

"Their twins, how could you say they don't look alike?"

"I'm looking for some words that begin with the letter 'B" He smiled

That was random.

"B',……, Ummm,…, Okay, how about…, Book?"

"Very good! It took Alice days to figure out what we were talking about!"

"I can see why…," I muttered.

Hatter smiled brightly and nodded.

"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Bat How I wonder where you're at!" The March Hare sang.

"Okay?" I said wondering what they were talking about.

"ALL TOGETHER NOW!" Hatter smiled and continued to sing with them.

I watched as they sang the song that made no sense to me. What is the meaning of this.

"Well, well, well, who might this be?"

Everyone stopped singing and looked at me. I looked around curious to whom or what said that. A thin layer of smoke formed around the table in front of me and before I knew it here was a smiling cat staring at me.

"AH!" I jumped and fell out of my chair onto the ground.

"Chesh, why must you scare the guest?" Hatter asked annoyed and helped me up.

"I only asked for her name." The cat smiled.

"Funny…, I didn't know cats could smile." I stared while dusting myself off.

"Believing is seeing." The cat smiled and sat down across the table from me.

"Yes,…, I suppose so…,"

I sat back in my chair while the Hatter handed me a cup of tea. I thanked him and took a sip, it's actually quite good.

"I'm waiting…," Said the cat.

"Waiting for what?"

"I asked for your name didn't I?"

"Oh yes, it's Sybil."

"Sybil," He repeated. "You look oddly familiar,"

"She's Alice's granddaughter…," The Hatter nodded and smiled.

"OH,…., So,…She's the one who's going to….,"

The table shook as if someone had kicked a something under the table. The Cat let out an 'Uff' sound and glared at Hatter who shook his head.

"I'm sorry,…, supposed to do what?"

"Nothing my dear, don't worry about it right now." Hatter smiled filling my tea cup back up.

"You're going to have to tell her eventually….," The cat replied floating over the table.

"Yes, but eventually doesn't mean at this very moment. Now let's let the girl enjoy her tea…," Hatter glared.

I could see his once green eyes turning an evil yellow color. What's happening to him? The bright colors around his eyes became dark as his anger started to get the best of him.

"Are you alright?" I whispered.

Everything went back to normal. His eyes were green again and the bright colors lined his eyes once more.

"Thank you…," He said after a long pause.

"Anytime…, now,…What is it you need to tell me?"

"Trust me when I say I'll tell you later…," He replied glaring at the cat once more.


	8. Lets Take A Walk

I do NOT own any Wonderland Characters.

I DO own Sybil and Ermine.

After I went back and read this chapter it seems really stupid. But I decided not to change it because even though it is stupid it's going to help in the long run. So enjoy and leave some NICE comments. Also The dress that Hatter made for Sybil. The link is on my profile.

--

The rest of the afternoon was filled with laughter and fun games, but I couldn't help but think about what I'm supposed to do. I wish someone would tell me because I'm starting to feel like weed in a flower bed.

"Sybil!" Hatter shouted, snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, Yes?" I shook my head.

"Are you alright dear? That's the third time I've caught you staring at your tea."

"I'm sorry, I'm just thinking is all," I sighed.

"Thinking is a splendid way of talking in your mind!" He laughed.

"I think that's the whole point."

"Yes, I suppose you're right…, More tea?"

I looked down at my half full cup and shook my head.

"No, I still have some." I sighed resting my head in my palm.

"Something's troubling you…., would you like to take a walk?"

"A walk would be nice." I smiled and nodded.

"You're just like your grandmother you know," Hatter smiled as we walked through the woods.

"How so?"

"Well, for one, you're related to her." He chuckled.

I smiled and nodded.

"I've had so much fun today; It's a shame I'm going to be waking up soon."

"Waking up? What on earth are you talking about?"

"This is only a dream. I'm simply asleep in my room at home." I shrugged.

"Alice also thought this was a dream."

"I know, she told me a long time ago about everyone and everything here. I guess I just forgot about it."

"Really, What kind of things did she tell you?" Hatter smiled.

"I don't really remember much…., just something's like the white rabbit, The Twiddles, and the Red Queen."

"Do you remember anything about me?"

"The funny thing is it seems like she did, But I can't remember." I said shaking my head.

"I wouldn't blame you. You were probably so young at the time."

"Hatter,….Would you tell me about what Chesh was talking about?"

"Hmm?, Oh…, I suppose it's been eventually. You may want to sit down for this."

"Why , is it something bad?"

"If you're like Alice was then, yes, it's pretty bad."

I sighed and sat down on a rock. I hope I'm ready for whatever it is.

"Alice had mentioned the Red Queen to you before right? And how the White Queen took the throne?"

I nodded.

"Yes, well, since then the White Queen had a daughter named Ermine. She grew up to be like her aunt, the Red Queen, and now runs wonderland just like her."

"Wait so, you are telling me that the White Queens daughter is doing the same thing the Red Queen had done?"

Hatter nodded and continued.

"Yes, Ermine is just as bad as Iracebeth (The Red Queen) was."

"Okay so, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Help make the world right again…., just like your grandmother once did. You must fight the beast."

"Beast…, Like as in the Dragon that my grandmother fought?"

"No, no, no, when your grandmother fought that monster she killed it. But the Queen of Spades (Ermine) has something far worse than that."

"What could be worse than a dragon?"

"A Cerberus," He replied seriously. "With a Jabberwocky you only have one head to cut off, but with a Cerberus, you have three."

Hatter's voice started to change from his normal happy sound do a more sophisticated sound. I can see he has a problem with controlling his moods, just like a mood ring.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Bring down the Queen of Spades. You must kill the beast she controls."

"Oh no, no, no, no a thousand times no!" I shouted standing up. "I can't even stand to squish the bugs that I catch in the house let alone something that's 100 times my size!"

"Your Grandmother did it, who's to say you can't?"

"I'm not my Grandmother! I can't do all the things she did!"

"Of course you can, you just to trust yourself!" Hatter said grabbing my shoulders.

"I can't, I…, I really can't!" I shook.

"See, this is why I didn't want to tell you right now. Just relax you have plenty of time to prepare!" He said trying to calm me down.

"How long do I have?"

"You have well over a month or two, but we must tell the White Queen you have arrived. She'll be so happy."

"Wait, I still don't know if I want to do this or not."

"Sybil,… If you don't who know what will happen to this world."

I started to back away from the Hatter. I was in complete shock. I can't sleigh a beast, I hate you Grandmother, Why did you have to go and do the things you did? Now they expect the same from me!

"I think I …, I need to think about it….," I replied running off, leaving Hatter in his same spot.


	9. Thinking

I do NOT own Alice in Wonderland Characters

I DO own Sybil :)

I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! I've been back and forth to the Movies. I've officially seen Alice in Wonderland 16 times ! I LOVE it! Never gets old. But every time I see it I find that the White Rabbit is my favorite Character rather than The Mad Hatter, which means there is something REALLY wrong with me. I mean It Johnny Freaking Depp and I find that I like The White Rabbit more?...IDK I have a problem. OH and could someone PLEASE write ME a One-shot If I send you the info?

--

I found myself wondering around the woods for hours and to make it worse it has been raining for hours. I _would_ admit I'm lost, if I actually were…I know exactly where I am, kind of. Okay yes I'm lost big deal, I'll just wonder around until I find someone to help me. I sighed; I doubt there is anyone out this far in the woods. I sat under a tree in hopes it would keep me from getting wetter than I already was. No such luck. The tree was dead, The rain just slipped off the branches and onto my head. Thinking about that beast doesn't make me feel any better either.

"There you are…,"Came a cool calming voice.

"Chessur, Thank goodness it's you," I smiled hopefully.

The floating cat came closer and sat on the ground next to me.

"What are you doing out here? Tarrant is worried sick!"

"Tarrant,…Tarrant who?"

"The Man thinks it rude for me not to introduce myself when he can't even remember to do it himself. Tarrant is the Man you call Hatter," Chessur rolled his big blue eyes.

"Oh, well, Could you please take me back? I cold and wet…,"I sighed.

"Well you don't expect me to just leave you here do you?"

I smiled and shook my head. I stood to my feet and followed the floating cat though the woods. I was farther out than I thought, but I had plenty of time to think about my choice. I just need more time. I made it through the woods where I saw Hatter pacing back and forth on top of the table. His head shot up when I stepped on a stick, snapping it in half. His eyes met mine as he jumped off the table and met me half way across the yard.

"Sybil, I've been worried sick! Speaking of sick, I don't think you'll be feeling well in the morning. Come, come my dear we must get you into some warmer clothes," Tarrant said quickly. I barely understood what he was saying.

I just nodded and followed him inside the windmill house. He forced me to sit down while he scrambled up something for me to wear. The March Hare brought me a blanket to cover up with until the Hatter,…Tarrant, came back.

"Here, you must be so cold put this on," Tarrant said handing me a long sleeve white nightgown.

"A nightgown?"

"Well, it's already so late there is no need to get properly dressed again. And seeing as how you have no were else to go, you're more than welcome to stay here in the guest room if you like," Tarrant smiled.

I gave a weak smile back and nodded. I stood up and took the nightgown from the Hatter.

"Thank You, You're very kind."

Tarrant nodded and showed me upstairs to the guest room. His windmill,…house wasn't very big, or for the most part clean, but it's very cozy and I feel welcome here. Tarrant walked me to the end of the hall and opened the door to the right for me.

"Ah here you are, it's not much but It should do. You have a washroom as well," He said pointing to the door across from the bed.

"Thank you," I smiled and went into the washroom to change.

I striped from my wet dress and hung it in the bathtub so It would dry. Looking down at my feet I noticed they were very muddy. I wash up a bit and slipped into the nightgown then walked back into the room where Tarrant was standing in the same spot. I'd been in the bathroom for over 10 minutes and yet it looked like he never moved a muscle.

"Sybil, my dear umm…While you were out in the woods,…you didn't happen to think about what you were going to do…did you?" He asked slightly embarrassed to bring it up again.

I sighed and took a seat on the bed. I hate to give him an answer right away, but I know it's really important.

"I thought about it….I though good and long, but…I still need a bit longer to decide. Give me…a week, two at the most, and I'll have your answer."

Tarrant smiled brightly. He seemed so happy, I'd hate to tell him that doesn't necessarily mean 'yes'.

"I will,…Respect a young lady's wish and give you until then. Well, I'm sure you're very tired and probably don't feel good so,…I'll let you get some sleep," He replied tipping his hat slightly then turned to leave.

"Hatter," I stopped him.

He turned and looked back at me with a curious expression. Then he raised his long red eyebrows.

"Thank you, for letting me stay."

"You're more than welcome, Stay as long as you like," He smiled then left the room closing the door behind him.

I smiled to myself, what a strange world I'm in. I took in a deep happy breath and sighed, then turned and blew out the candle next to my bed.


	10. The Dream

I do NOT own any of the wonderland characters

I DO own Sybil and…Ermine? (I think that's what I named her)

Okay so ArtemisFowl'sGirl09 for volunteering to write me a one-shot :) You're so nice. Anyways on with what I was going to say, I found out that The White Queen already has a daughter named Lily, Well me being the crafty bitch I am, Let's say she has TWO daughters. (if You have a problem with it then don't read my story) Anyways blah blah blah…I guess that's it…ummm…yeah…Enjoy the chapter :P

P.S. If you're expecting Sybil and Tarrant to fall in love right away You are going to be very disappointed. I hate stories that have the character's falling for each other right away. I mean Sybil has only been in wonderland two days and you want her to start falling for a guy she doesn't even know? Tisk, Tisk, Tisk, lol It's going to be some chapters before I start romance stuff sorry.

--

I'm floating and a sea of darkness. I must be underwater because I saw small bubbles floating up from my mouth, though I had no urge to breath. I looked around nothing to my left, nothing to my right. But there was a small ball of light that floated towards me. Should I swim away or let come? I decided to stay put as the small ball of light formed into a person. I know who it was immediately.

"Grandmother?" I smiled.

She smiled but there was something about her. She wasn't the old wrinkled up lady I once knew. She looked no older than me. Her long gold locks flowed in the dark water. She smiled at me.

"Sybil…I hope you are enjoying your stay with the Hatter."

"Grandmother, Y-you were right!...All of the stories, They were all true," I smiled bigger holding her hands in mine as if we were best friends.

"I tried to tell you, but as you grew up you stopped listening," She giggled shaking her head.

"I'm truly sorry for that. I feel so guilty about what happened I can't even-" She cut me off.

"Sybil please, don't feel bad about it. It was my time…I'm just glad you're among friends…but…I must ask…have you decided?"

"Decided, decided what?"

"The Cerberus," She replied with a worried face.

"Oh…The…three headed dog, how could I forget…no I haven't decided yet."

"Please Sybil…Don't let the people of Underland suffer…They need you."

"Why can't they find someone else?"

"It is not foretold…you must be the one to do it…it's very hard to explain and I hope you'll do the right thing."

I sighed and shook my head. This is such a difficult decision. I mean, that thing I could kill me. It WILL kill me.

"Tell the Hatter I said hello…,"Alice smiled slowly fading away.

"Wait, where are you go-"

The darkness faded away and I found myself staring at the ceiling. It had rained thought he night but by the time I woke the next morning it was a beautiful sunny morning. I raised up in my bed and stretched; hearing the sound of music playing put me in a good mood. I smiled and stood up, walking over to the window to look out. Tarrant, The Hare and Mallymkun were outside having their morning tea.

"Oh, good morning, Sybil!" Mallymkun yelled seeing me though the window.

Tarrant turned and looked up at me with a big grin on his face. I smiled back and opened up the window and leaned out.

"Good morning, Mally, And you two also," I smiled looking down at the trio from the second floor.

"Ms. Sybil, I hope I didn't wake you," Tarrant said with his 'lisp' "I brought a dress in for you to wear just a few minutes ago. I must have closed the door to hard."

"Nonsense, I'll be down in a few minutes," I replied closing the window and looking around for the dress.

It was laid over a chair across the room. It was so beautiful, how on earth does he do it? Make them so fast I mean. I took my nightgown off and tossed it over onto the bed and slipped the dress on. It was a white dress with blue lace over it. It also had Blue studs in it. It's truly beautiful, Especially when it was made by hand. (Link for the dress on my profile) The dress came just above my ankles. This is a good thing considering how big of a klutz I am.

After getting dressed I ran down the stairs and out into the front yard. The March Hare turned towards me and very swiftly jumped to his feet with a tea cup in his right hand.

"Sybil come have some TEA!" The Hare yelled throwing the cup at me.

Let me say it was very fast and I nearly dodged it. The cup zoomed by my head and hit the wall of the windmill, shattering into small pieces.

"Thackery, please, she'll come have tea when she's ready," Tarrant said calming his friend.

I smiled slightly and took a seat between Mallymkun and Tarrant. Thackery,… The Hare, sat across from Mally.

"I do hope you slept well last night," Tarrant smiled poring me a cup of tea.

"Yes, I slept wonderfully, Thank you. And I must say, you have an act for making things. It must have taken you all night to make this dress," I replied feeling bad.

"Actually it only took an hour," He laughed hysterically.

I smiled at the mad man's reaction. While he was…spazzing out I sipped on my tea and made small talk with the March Hare. Tarrant finally was able to calm himself down long enough to take a sip of his tea. I don't really see what was so funny, All I did was think it took all night to make a dress. Nothing too funny about that. But when it comes down to a Mad Man I guess every little thing can be funny. Tarrant took in a deep breath and smiled fixing his tie slightly.

" So Sybil, have you thought about how you're going to fight that monster?" Mallymkun asked.

Tarrant quickly snapped his fingers at the female mouse and shook his head 'no'. Mally gave him a strange look and scratched her head.

"Not right now Mally…,"Hatter said getting slightly annoyed sipping on his tea.

I smiled slightly remembering my dream. True, I don't want to let Tarrant or anyone down but…I still don't have an answer for him. I sat my cup of tea on the matching saucer and looked at the Hatter.

"Oh umm…this is going to sound crazy, but my …ummm…my grandmother wanted me to tell you she said 'hi',"

Hatter nearly choked on his tea. He cleared his throat and gave me a strange look.

"Excuse me?"

"I had a dream last night,…My grandmother, Alice, was there…she told me to tell you she said 'hello'," I nodded.

Hatter gave a small smile and nodded.

"Oh well, if you have another dream anytime soon tell her the same for me."

"I will, So,…Underland…as much as Grandmother has told me there must be something to do today."

"We still need to tell the White Queen you have arrived," Mallymkun said.

"Mally, Sybil has not yet decided. We shouldn't get the Queen stirred up just yet,"

"Well actually I wouldn't mind meeting the White Queen…If you would like to take me to her that is," I smiled.

"Oh, well if that is what you wish then of course," Tarrant replied standing up.

"You mean right now?"

"Yes of course, We must leave right away if you want to get there before noon," He replied.

"Well, okay, I guess we'll be back later," I said to the Dormouse and to the Hare.


	11. The White Queen

I do NOT own any wonderland Characters  
I DO own Sybil and the Ermine :)

Well there isn't much to say except I'm sleepy I haven't slept in 26 hours and I want to get a chapter up before I go to bed :)

--

The walk was very far, but with Tarrant it was one of the most fun things I've done since I've been here. I have to admit, with only being here two days I feel like I can trust just about anyone here.

"So, Sybil I have a riddle for you," Hatter smiled brightly.

"Okay what is it?"

"Why…is a raven like a writing desk?"

"Hmmm…,"Was all I could say.

That's a tricky one. Does it even have an answer?

" 'Hmmm' is a very good answer but I don't think that's right,"Tarrant chuckled.

"That wasn't supposed to be my answer...Let me think about it."

We made it to the gate of the castle of Marmoreal. The place was beautiful, nothing but clear skies and pink cherry blossom trees. The white marble castle came closer and closer.

"This place is amazing," I smiled looking around.

"Just wait until you see the inside," Tarrant replied.

Just like Tarrant said the inside was breath taking. It was so bright and full of life. A bloodhound was running around playing with it's puppies. So adorable, I smiled at the cuteness. Tarrant who stood about six inches taller than me looked down and smiled at me. Then gave a small whistle.

"Bayard, Come here," Tarrant called to the bloodhound.

The dog stopped chasing the puppies and came over.

"Haven't seen you in a while, Tarrant," Bayard huffed.

"It's been too long. Oh, I would like you to meet my new friend Sybil Kingsley."

"Kingsley…? I'm taking it that you're Alice's daughter?" The dog smiled.

"Granddaughter," I corrected him.

"It's nice to meet you, These are my pups and my wife."

"It's very nice to meet you,"I replied

"Don't think I'm rude by asking this, but what exactly are you doing here. I don't see you wondering around too much, Tarrant."

"We're here seeking the Queen."

"Ah well you've come to the right place…She though the doors,"Bayard smiled then ran off to play with his pups once more.

I smiled and looked back at Tarrant as we continued though the giant doors into the throne room. Across the white room sat the queen who was also dressed in all white. She's beautiful.

"Tarrant,…Should I be scared?" I whispered.

"Not at all, she's nothing like the Red Queen was."

"Oh,…that's good to know."

We walked across the room and stood before the Queen. Tarrant stood in his same spot then pushed me up the steps to where the queen sat. I gave him a worried look then turned back to the lady with white hair. I gave a bow and looked back up at her. She stood from her throne and smiled lifting my chin.

"Hello Mr. Hightopp, May I ask who this fine lady you brought forth is?" The Queen beamed at me.

"Yes your majesty, this would be Sybil Kingsley…The one who…,"Tarrant stopped talking and looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"…Is going to slay the Cerberus," The Queen finished his sentence happily.

"Well…about that…,"I gulped and looked at Tarrant.

He glanced from me to the Queen and took his hat off to fiddle with it.

"She hasn't yet…decided what she's going to do."

The White Queen looked from the Hatter to me. Her smile slightly faded but she perked quickly.

"Very well then,…no pressure…,"she replied.

I could see in her face she was worried about my decision. I sighed and looked back from Tarrant to the Queen.

"I'm sorry,…but I still need some time."

"I completely understand," The Queen smiled. "Well, it's lunch time, Would you care to join my daughter and myself for lunch?"

My small smile faded into a worried look.

"B-but I thought your daughter was…"

"My youngest daughter I mean. She's a sweetie, come, lets enjoy our lunch," She smiled walking towards the door.

I looked at Tarrant who smiled. I have to admit, I'm starting to grow fond of that smile of his. I smiled back and took his hand in mine.

"Shall we?" I asked.

"Let's," He replied as we followed the White Queen out of the white throne room.


	12. I'll Do It

I do NOT own any of the Wonderland characters  
I DO own Sybil and Ermine

Okay my goal is 20 Chapters by Thursday. I HIGHTLY doubt I'll get that far by then, but I'm gonna hall ass! I'm kind of sad that I've posted two new chapters and have only gotten a few comments. I would love more if you could get some people to read my story. By the way Lily (the queen's original daughter) is going to be very young in my story. I don't remember how old she was in Through The Looking Glass but it said she was too young to play something. So I'm gonna make up her age. Don't get mad if its wrong.

--

Lunch was wonderful and I must say that Lily, the White Queen's daughter, is one of the sweetest girls you'll ever meet. She's very well mannered and so cute considering she only seven years old. I sat beside Tarrant with the Queen and Lily on the other side of the table. I spent the whole lunch time thinking about that beast. If I fight that creature, chances of me living are slim to none, and the chances of me killing that beast are slim to none. But…If I don't fight everyone will fall victim to Ermine. I sighed resting my head in the palm of my hand.

"Something troubling you my dear?" Tarrant asked sipping on a cup of tea.

"Yes and you know exactly what it is…,"I sighed sitting up straight.

Hatter and the Queen sat their tea cups down and looked at me. My eyes darted from Tarrant's eyes to the Queens eyes. I managed to catch a glimpse of Lily. Poor girl, I'd hate to see what her older sister would do to her. I let out one last sigh then cleared my throat.

"Everyone, even my dead grandmother expects me to fight that beast. I said to give me a week to think about it, but I've made my decision…,I'll do it, I'll fight the Three Headed Dog," I sighed in relief thankful to get it off my chest.

I looked over at Tarrant who smiled with joy.

"Oh Sybil, thank you!"The White Queen smiled.

I smiled back and nodded.

"That means I finally get to see Mr. Hightopp futterwak?" Lily smiled.

"Sorry Futter- what?"

"It's a dance, I've only seen him do it once though, I'd be happy to see it again," The queen smiled at Tarrant.

"When you wear the crown again I will Futterwaken like crazy!" Tarrant smiled bouncing in his seat.

"Well Sybil, since you have come to a decision, I want you to know we'll be forever in your debt," Said the Queen.

I sighed and nodded.

"Okay now that I've given you an answer can we please not talk about it for a while?"

The two adults nodded and continued their tea. I sighed, I hope I know what I'm getting myself into…

A/N- yes I know it's short but I've got a LOT of baby daddy and one-shot requests to finish on my Quizilla account so…yeah…sorry.


	13. What Is This Feeling And Ermine

I do NOT own any of the Wonderland Characters.

I DO own Sybil and Ermine

Okay I know I promised a LOT of chapters up, But I've been sick all week and it seems to be getting worse. But I can't stand not writing for so long so despite how bad I feel I'm going to keep writing. Not for you…but Because the Hatter needs his love…Okay and for you LOL xD Enjoy the chapter.

--

(Little bit of a time skip)

I walked around the table that sat out in the front yard. Tarrant, Mally, and The Hare (I think his name is Thackery or something) sat at the table and watched me worry myself to death. I can't believe I said I'd do this. I wish I could change my mind. I sighed as I twisted my hair into knot to keep it off my neck. Well it's too late to change my mind now. It's been Two Weeks since I agreed to do it.

"Sybil, is everything alright?" Tarrant asked worried.

"I'm sweating like a sinner in church, how on earth could I say I'd do this!?"

Tarrant let out a psycho laugh at my saying then shook his head. I sighed and clutched my head. This is driving me crazy.

"Please excuse me, I'm going to take a short walk."

"Mind if I come with you?" Mallymkun asked.

"Any other time I would encourage it, but I really just want to be alone right now…" I sighed walking off into the woods.

**~Hatter's POV's ~**

I sighed as Sybil walked off into the woods. What's wrong with her? She should be happy fighting to save our world. Except for the saving people she's never met and the 'you could die' part. I looked over at Mallymkun who looked kind of sad that Sybil didn't want her going with her.

"…spoon…"

I looked over at Thackery who was spazzing out like normally. I sighed in depression. Wait, What?!...I'm never depressed or sad. I'm always happy and cheerful …well maybe not all the time but…

"Hatter, are you alright?" Mally asked.

"Oh yes, I'm fine," I smiled sipping on some tea.

"Are you sure you seem…off today."

"I said I'm fine!" I snapped

What the heck just happened?! Mally and Thackery stared at me while I blinked a few times then stood from my chair.

"I'll…ummm…" I didn't finish my sentence.

I turned and walked off into the woods. Opposite of the way Sybil went. I walked far enough out into the woods away from the other two and sat on a tree stump. Why am I feeling like this? I feel just fine when Ever I'm cutting up and having a good time with Mally, Thackery, and…Sybil…do I feel like this because Sybil left? She only went to take a walk, but then again whenever she's not around I feel like this. What's happening to me?

**~Sybil's POV's~**

I walked deeper and deeper into the woods. I don't really care where I'm going just as long as I get away from the psychos. I'm really an impatient person but over the past two weeks they've been getting to me. Maybe it's because I'm stressed, but for some reason I'm probably not as worried about the beast as I think I am. I mean It's just a dog…with three heads, no big deal right? Okay it is a big deal but I shouldn't let it bother me, not yet at least. I still have over a month before then so why am I so jumpy? I sighed and sat down on a rock, putting my head in my hands.

"Hello, who is this?"

I looked up and saw a girl about my age. She had long white hair, similar to the Queen's and Brown eyes also like the queens, but had strips of red in her white hair. Probably showing her similarity to the Red Queen. I suddenly felt unsafe. I quickly stood from the rock and backed away slowly.

"My name is…" I stopped wondering if it would be such a good Idea to tell her my name.

"Is? Nice to meet you Is, I'm Ermine,"She smiled sweetly.

Is, that's such a great name, I though sarcastically. Ermine, I knew she looked too much like her mom not to be, but she looks so harmless…I probably shouldn't underestimate her. I looked around at all the red card guards that stood protecting her. Probably the same cards that the Red Queen used.

"…Nice to meet you, Ermine," I replied looking around.

"I don't believe I've seen you around here before,"

"That's because I'm…umm…not from around here,"

"Really, where are you from?" she asked perky.

Oh God, I don't know if she knows I'm lying or if she really wants to know.

"Uhh…Is-land?" Oh god that was so stupid!

"Is-land?...that's not a part of Underland," She glared immediately changing her mood.

"Yes it is," I answered too quickly. "It's such a small place thought thatat…it's not on the map,"

This is going horrible if she catches me in a lie who knows what she'd do. If she's anything like the Red Queen was then this won't be pretty.

"Oh, well,…I'm sure you've travled such a long way, come, You can stay with me for a while."

"Oh, well I'm already staying with someone…"

"I SAID COME!" She yelled grabbing my wrist.

"Okay okay,…I'm coming…" I said following her.

This isn't good, what am I going to do? I'm walking off with the most feared person in Underland. I'm doomed…


	14. Time With The Queen And Feelings?

I do NOT own any Wonderland/Underland characters

I DO own Sybil and Ermine

Okay so I think that Sybil is a little Too much like Alice so I'm gonna try and switch it up a bit :)

--

I followed the princess…queen? If she wears the crown I guess that means she's the queen for the time being. She seems a little young to be the queen if you ask me. I mean she's no older than myself. As I followed Ermine thought the castle I couldn't help but notice all to the hearts on the walls had been replace with Black spades. I could only tell because you could still see some of the red around the edges.

"Tell me 'Is', do you play croquet?" The Queen of Spades asked looking forward.

"Umm, No, I don't play sports."

"And Why not?"

"Because I'm not very good at them," I replied.

"Hmm, Very well I guess you can watch me play then. But first things first, we must get you changed into something more appropriate." She said looking up and down at my dress.

"But…my friend made it for me,"

"It's hideous…I will not have such a pretty girl wondering around the castile wearing _that…_," she snorted.

"I think it's beautiful dress and my best friend made it which makes it Ten times better."

Did I just call a man I've only known for two weeks my best friend? Well, I guess he is my best friend considering he knows me better than any of my other friends…well come to think of it I didn't have many of those either.

"Hmm…You will change and you will like it!" She glared at me now turning red.

I backed away a little bit before she turned and face the other direction.

"Rabbit!,…where is my Rabbit?!" She yelled.

I saw a little white speck hop down the hallway, but the closer it got the more I could see who it was.

"McTwisp?" I smiled overjoyed to see him.

He stopped and smiled at me. What on earth is he doing here?

"Rabbit, take 'Is' here and changer her into something more appropriate."

"But…what's wrong with what she's wearing?" McTwisp hesitated to ask.

"ARE YOU BLINDE?! LOOK AT IT!..IT'S HIDEOUS ! !" The Queen yelled.

I looked down at McTwisp who had his ears cocked back, obviously scared. I bent down and picked him up, propping him up on my right side.

"Please your majesty, do not yell at him,…I'll go change," I sighed sadly walking off.

The Queen went in a different direction while I took McTwisp down another hallway and up some stairs into another room.

"McTwisp, would it be an insult if I said you're adorable?" I giggled slightly.

McTwisp cocked one ear up and tilted his head. I saw a blush creep up on his soft white fur.

"Well,…some animals would take affiance to it, But seeing as how things are different here than they are in the Upperland, I'll take it as a complement," He chuckled.

I smiled brightly and rubbed my hand over his soft head before putting him down on the ground.

"So, how did you end up here?" I asked.

" I was talking to Absolem about how you agreed to slay the monster," He whispered.

" Abso-who?"

"Absolem, I'm surprised you haven't met him yet. Not to worry, I'm sure he'll turn up around here soon." McTwisp Replied digging though the closet for a suitable dress for me to wear.

I nodded while he brought me a dress. It was a black dress with a beautiful white design down the side, and around the sleeves.

"Thank you," I smiled and walked around the changing screen.

I slid off my dress and threw it at McTwisp playfully. It landed on top of him while he struggled to get out from under it. I laughed, he's so cute, but it's weird to say that about an animal that can understand what you're talking about. I quickly slid on the dress and walked back around to McTwisp.

"Can You lace it up for me?" I asked.

"Of course," He replied jumping up in a chair.

He tightly laced it up then I tuned back around holding my arms out to the side.

"How do I look?"

"Lovely," He smiled

I smiled bank and looked down at myself. The dress fell just above my knees. I found a pair of white socks knee high socks and black shoes that laced around the leg. (I think it looks cool I'll put the whole link on my profile)

"Do you mind if I ask how you ended up here?" McTwisp asked.

"Well, I was walking around out In the woods when Ermine found me, I shouldn't have come with her. Ha, she thinks my name is 'Is'," I laughed.

"She gets her stupidity from her aunt," He laughed as he folded the dress that Tarrant had made for me.

"IS! !" Ermine called though the castle.

Mine and McTwisp's head turned to the door then we looked back at each other. I sighed, what could she possible want? I opened the door and let McTwisp go out first then closed the door behind me as he lead me down the hall and back down stairs. Through the huge doors sat the Queen on her throne looking at a scroll. She didn't seem too happy either.

" Yes your majesty?" I said giving a fake smile.

"Have you seen this girl before?" She asked waving for me to come closer.

I walked up the steps and stood next to the queen as we peered at the scroll she held in her hands. How odd, the picture was moving, and there as a girl she had long black locks like mine. She was dressed in armor and was standing on top of the middle head of the three headed dog. She held a sword high above her head. There was no doubt in my mind that was me, but I couldn't let her know that.

"…I'm afraid I haven't," I lied to her.

She stared at me for a moment before nodding probably testing if I was lying or not. She twitched her eye then nodded.

"Very well then, Rabbit, leave us!" The queen yelled pointing to the door.

McTwisp bent his ears back and nodded.

"Umm…Yes Your maj-"

"Excuse me for interrupting…but I would feel more comfortable if he stayed. I do hope you understand, only because I know him and…well…I just met you so…"

"I understand, but I was thinking we could have girl time," She smiled sweetly.

Wow talk about bipolar, one minute she could be mad at the world and in the blink of an eye she could be a little cheerful girl. I blinked and darted my eyes back to McTwisp.

" I suppose we could meet up later?"

"Of Course, Sy- …'Is'," He caught himself.

I smiled slightly and nodded as he left the throne room. I stood wondering what I should do as the Queen turned to me.

"Well take a seat," She smiled.

I turned and looked behind me. On the ground two monkeys stood holding cushion. I looked from the monkeys to the Queen then back at the monkeys. I just took a seat on the ground beside Ermine's throne.

"Why not sit on the seat?"

"Oh, …um, I'm more of a ground person," I smiled looking around.

"Ah, some people are odd like that, that's fine. So, what would you like for dinner tonight? I was thinking a nice turkey dinner," She squealed.

"I'm staying for supper?" I asked unhappily.

"Of course, maybe longer."

"Longer?"

"Yes!"

**~Hatter's POV's~**

I sighed as I slumped down in my chair. I eagerly tapped my fingers on the table waiting for Sybil to come back.

"Where could she be? It's getting late," I huffed at the others.

" I don't know, maybe she got lost again," Mally replied.

"I thought she had learned her way around enough not to get lost." The Hare said

"Well maybe she's just out talking to McTwisp or the Tweedles," Mally said.

"Hmm…But I can't help but worry, Not that I mind her coming in at 10:00 at night. I just don't like her being out in the woods after dark all by herself.

"Do you want me to go look for her?" Mallymkun asked.

I sighed and looked at my dear friend. Though it would make me feel better if someone went to find her, but if she was in trouble Mally is far too small to help her. I looked at my watch that said 8:30pm then back at Mallymkun.

"If she's not back by 9:00 then you can go."

Mallymkun nodded and sipped on some of her tea. I bit my lip and sat back in my chair. Why am I so worried? I mean I've known Mallymkun longer and I'm not worried when she runs through the woods after dark. Same with McTwisp and Thackery, but…Sybil is different. I feel…protective of her for some reason. What is this feeling I'm having?


	15. Ace

I do NOT own any Wonderland Characters

I DO own Sybil (Is), Ermine, and Ace.

Okay so, I have some great ideas for my story but it's hard to write when I'm watching Jackass lol. I'll try to update at least two more times today. :D

--

**~Mallymkun's POV's~**

I ran quickly though the woods back the Tarrant's house. I can't believe my eyes when I saw where Sybil was. I jumped over some twigs and dared under some mushrooms before jumping onto the patio of Hatter's back yard. Him and Thackery were inside with the light on. It was already so late. I ran across the back yard and sprinted into the house where Tarrant and Thackery sat in the living room.

"I found her…," I huffed completely out of breath.

"Oh, well, where is she?" Tarrant said perking up.

"S-she's umm…at the Spade's Castle…The Queen has her."

Tarrant's once colorful face turned to it's other side. His bright green eyes became dark yellow while the colors around it became dark. There was no doubt he was angry.

"What is she doing there?!" He jumped up.

"Ohhh dear.."Thackery said jumping behind the couch.

"Now now Tarrant, calm down. I spoke with McTwisp. So far the Queen doesn't know who she is. But she's keeping her there thinking she'll be her friend."

"So she _is_ safe for the time being?"

"Yes, McTwisp is watching after her," I sighed.

Tarrant slowly calmed down and took his hat off to scratch his head.

**~Sybil's POV's~**

I sat in the bedroom that Ermine is letting me stay in. I don't like it here, I wanna go back to Tarrant's house. This place it too big for little ole me. I plopped down on the bed face first and sobbed into the pillow. I should have never come here, that lady is rude and mean, Just like how grandmother Alice described The Red Queen. She had made a fuss for me accidently breaking a tea cup at supper. It was an accident, but she didn't care. I ended up getting smacked four times and drug down the hall by two of the guards.

"Why the long face?" Came a sly voice.

I looked and wiped my eyes. The cool gray fog turned into that smiling cat I love so much.

"Chessur, what are you doing here?"

"It seems you're in quite a situation," He smiled turning upside down.

"Yes very, is there any way you can get me out of here?"

"No,… sorry but I don't do that kind of thing anymore."

"Please Chessur, at least tell Tarrant where I am so he won't worry."

"He already knows you're here, Sybil," said the Rabbit who walked though the doors.

He closed the door behind him and hopped over closer.

"I talked to Mallymkun a while ago, she went to tell the Hatter."

"Are they coming?"

"I'm almost certain they will."

I sighed and laid back on the bed. McTwisp jumped up next to me and twitched his nose. I looked over at the Rabbit and ran my hand over his head.

"Now what am I supposed to do?"

McTwisp opened his mouth the speak but was interrupted by the Queen.

" 'IS' come here please!"

I sighed and stood up from the bed and walked out the door leaving McTwisp and Chessur in the room. At the end of the hall the queen stood with one of the card guards. She smiled sweetly and tapped the card on the shoulder. All of the cards that worked for her were left over's from the Red Queen. It's obvious because they are all from the Hearts in a deck of cards.

" 'Is' this is Ace, he will be your guard," Ermine smiled.

I looked from the Queen to the Ace and back.

"What do I need a guard for?"

"Oh, just so you won't try to run away."

This lady is nuts, why does she want me to stay here with her so badly? I bit my lip and nodded.

"Yes your majesty," I replied with a small curtsy.

She smiled back and walked off leaving me standing in the hallway with Ace. He was about two times my size.

"Hi?" I said raising my eyebrows.

"Hello Ma'am, Ace at your serves," The mettle card said.

"Nice to meet you…ummm…sooo…are you supposed to fallow me around?"

"Yes, the Queen's orders."


	16. The Plan?

I do NOT own any Alice in Wonderland characters

I DO own Sybil, Ermine, and Ace.

Holy Crap, I just noticed it's been a while since I updated! I'm SO sorry for the long wait! LOL time sure goes by fast, Well I just got out of school for summer so I'll try to get more chapter's posted. Well Please Leave a nice Comment :)

I sat at breakfast the next morning, Ace stood behind me. I couldn't help but feel pressured, especially when your guard is a mettle card that's two times your size. I looked down at McTwisp who sat under the table. Then glanced up at the queen across the table.

"_Is_, how do you like your breakfast?"

_I wish you would stop calling me that,_ I thought. I sighed and nodded taking another bite of the pancakes.

"Would you like to play a game of croquet after breakfast?" She smiled brightly.

"With all due respect, I told you yesterday that I'm not very good at them. May I just watch you instead?"

"Oh yes, I forgot,…yes I suppose you could…," She sighed.

I smiled slightly and glanced down at McTwisp. Then back up at Ermine, who was staring at me. I wondered why but tried to ignore her. It was quite hard to do considering her eyes were burning a hole through my head.

"Is there something wrong, your Majesty?"

"You look strangely familiar, are you sure we've never met before?"

"I do not believe so," I replied.

"Very well, please go get dressed, and meet me in the garden in one hour."

I nodded standing from the table and walked up stairs. I was already dressed, but I guess she didn't like what McTwisp had picked out for me. McTwisp followed me up the stairs along with Ace. I sighed in annoyance, this guard is really starting to get to me.

"I'm fixing to get dressed, why don't you wait out here?" I smiled turning to the guard.

"Yes Ma'am," He replied taking a few steps back.

I closed my bedroom door then turned to McTwisp. I pushed my black hair out of my eyes and walked to him.

"You've got to get me out of here," I sighed.

"You know just as well as I do that the Queen has guards at every end of the castle."

I nodded and sat down on my bed. _Is Hatter coming or not?_ I thought sighing.

"Sybil, please stop worrying, you're safe with me."

I nodded and stood up. I took the dress McTwisp picked out for me and went behind the changing screen. I tossed the other dress over in the dirty close bin and changed into the new dress. Tossing my hair over my shoulders I walked back and sat on the bed.

"McTwisp, you're so sure of everything. How do you know for sure?"

"I just do! Now, I think it would be best for you to be on your way to the garden."

I nodded and stood up. As I opened the door I bumped right into Ace.

"Uff…Oh my, I almost forgot about you…" I sighed.

"I'll escort you to the garden…" Ace said then turned to walk.

I glanced back at McTwisp who nodded, "Go ahead, I'll find you later,"

I nodded back and continued to follow Ace. The walk was very awkward, very silent. His clonking footsteps echoed in the halls where mine barely made a sound.

"Sooooo…I can see you used to be a guard for the Red Queen?"

"Yes Ma'am, but now I work under the Queen of Spades,"

"I see…I can't even begin to imagine the suffering she must cause you."

Ace didn't respond, I don't think he likes talking about this. I put my hands behind my back and walked up beside him. Maybe if I befriend him, he'll help me out of here.

_**~Hatter's POV's~**_

I looked around the room at the few who volunteered to help save Sybil. Of course The Hare and Mally were going to help. Chessur also as well as the Tweedles. We sat at the tea table as we went over the plan.

"Alright, Mally, you're going to travel by hat and-" She cut me off.

"Oh, I love traveling by hat!"

"Yes, Yes, I know…Now can we please stay focused?"

"Sorry…"

"As I was saying…I'll toss you over the wall on my hat and-"

"Why go through the trouble? I'm the one with the splendid evaporating skills…I should be the one to lead her to the gate…" Chessur said.

"What is it with you guys interrupting me today?...Fine, Chessur you'll-"

"Cup…" the hare said spazzing out like always.

" I can see you're not paying attention to me, so…we'll just make it up as we go along," I sighed standing up from the table.

"YEAH! !" Everyone yelled.

_**~Sybil's POV's~**_

I stood nervously in the garden with a flamingo in my right hand as I glanced down at the hedgehog that's supposed to be my ball. I glanced at the Queen who pretty much forced me to try the game. She smiled and nodded as I looked back at the 'ball' then at the flamingo.

"I'm very sorry…" I whispered as I drew back and spiked the furry animal.

The 'ball' flew through the air and over the brick wall. I covered my mouth and stepped away as the Queen walked up next to me.

"That was a horrible shot…"

"I said I didn't know how to play," I replied.

She sighed and rolled her eyes as she snatched the flamingo out of my hands. The guard brought her another 'ball'. This one being a white one as she struck it through the goal perfectly.

"That's is how you make a goal, _Is,_" she smirked.

"Gee, thanks for being so obvious…" I whispered to myself, hoping she didn't hear.

I glanced up at her as she smacked her hand across my face. I let out an uff sound and rubbed the red spot on my cheek. She glared at me.

"Don't you dare talk back to me, _Is_!"

I sighed trying to stay calm. I couldn't take it anymore, this lady was starting to get to me. At this point McTwisp had made his way out into the garden hoping I wouldn't blow my cover.

"I wish you would stop calling me _Is_! My name is NOT _Is_, It's Sybil, I'm the granddaughter of Alice Kingsley!And I don't know why you're keeping me here because I don't even like you! So you might as well find yourself another girl to suck up to you!" I yelled out my anger.

Ermine's face became a mixture of Red, Purple and Blue. She was furious with me, I can't believe I just said what I did to her. It never meant to come out I swear. There was a long awkward silence as I glanced down at McTwisp.

"You really shouldn't have done that…" He whispered.

"Guards!" Ermine yelled out.

I glanced at the two mettle card guards who grabbed me by the upper arm. I tried to yank loose but their grip was too tight.

"Take her to the dungeon, I want her beaten and battered before tomorrow's execution!" Ermine yelled then stormed off.

_Execution?_ My breathing became hard as I tried to yank my arms away. Still no use, they both dragged me off as McTwisp watched with saddened eyes. There was no getting out of this one, I'm as good as dead. I sure hope Hatter and the other's don't get dragged into this mess.


	17. Scars

I do NOT own any of the Alice in wonderland Characters

I DO own Sybil and Ermine.

Note- OMG I'm sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! I actually forgot about this story until I got a message XD LOL sorry, anyways here's a new chapter and I'll try to get a new one out tomorrow.

I sat in the dungeon curled up in the corner. My legs, back, arms and chest had fresh, bloody whip marks. I covered my bare chest with my arms, I shivered as a cold wind came through the bared windows and hit my wounds. Warm tears streamed down my face, everything hurt, I guess this is what I get for following talking rabbits into a world I've never seen before. It's true what people say, Curiosity really did kill the cat.

"I'm sorry, Sybil…"

I sniffed and looked though the cage bars at McTwisp sitting on the ground. I shivered coldly and nodded.

"Don't worry about it…I'm just sorry I can't help you with the Beast anymore…"

"It's my fault you're in here…if I had made my own attempt to get you out-"

"No, McTwisp, it's my own fault…I should have kept calm and not have talked back to the queen."

McTwisp narrowed his eyes, and wrapped his fingers around the cell's bars. His ears pointed back, he didn't look at me, probably embarrassed seeing me half naked, or at the fact I was covered in blood.

"Don't worry Sybil…I'm going to get you out…"

"McTwisp, Don't-"

Suddenly there was a loud creaking noise. Someone was coming into the Dungeon. McTwisp glanced at me then took off in the opposite direction. I scooted closer to the stone wall, away from the cell door as Ermine came down with two guards. She looked at me and smirked.

"Hello…Sybil…,"

My eyes narrowed to the stone ground. The candle flickered behind Ermine and blew it's self out. The dungeon was very dark now.

"Just wanted to wish you luck…," She smiled gently.

My eyes slowly came to hers, I tilted my head slightly.

" Maybe your head will come off easily…in one chop…I've seen many have to take three or four chops."

I shivered, forgetting today was the execution day. I took my eyes from her as the guards opened the cell and roughly grabbed my wrists. I screamed in pain from the pressure being put on my wounds.

**~McTwisp's POV's~**

I ran though the garden towards the gate. My breathing became faster, as I stopped for a quick rest. I huffed then quickly looked back at the huge clock. Sybil only had fifteen minutes left. I took off running again before I saw stopped by the Cheshire cat appearing in front of me. For once I was actually glad to see him.

"Good morning, McTwisp." He smiled calmly.

"Sybil,…in trouble…help!" I huffed.

"Of course she's in trouble, she has to put up with the Bloody Queen," Hatter chuckled as he made his way through a hole in the castle's gate wall. I tried to stop breathing so hard. I quickly shook my head.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Execution!" I yelled.

I didn't have to say anything other than that before Hatter started to panic. He knew what that meant.

**~Sybil's POVS~**

The guard had wrapped bandages around my upper chest. Just enough to cover me, I still had my white bloomers on, well—partially white. Most of it was covered with blood stains. My feet dragged the ground as the guards dragged me up the winding stairs and out into the court yard. There weren't that many people only four or five. The guards pulled me up the stairs onto the Heart platform and sat me on the bench then walked away. Soon a very large man, with a black hood stepped forward. I gulped as he moved my black hair out of the way of my neck. I closed my eyes and bit my lip as he raised the sword high above his head. Suddenly he let out a loud grunt as his sword came swinging down at an angle over my back. He didn't touch me with the sword but threw it, it went skidding across the stone plat form. I turned my head and looked up at him. There on him was the Cheshire cat scratching at his face. The queen stood up from the balcony and yelled.

"GET THE CAT!"

The executioner struggled to pull Chessur. A few of the audients members attempted to help pull him off, that was until a loud bark and growls were heard. I looked and saw Bayard and his wife growling and keeping the people away. I sat up and looked over at Tarrant who was standing across from me. He looked around making sure there was no one with their eyes on me the motioned me to come to him. I shook my head.

"I can't walk," I whispered in pain.

He nodded then came running over, dodging some of the arrows that the guards flew at him. He made it over to me and knelt down beside me, removing his blazer and putting it around me. Swiftly and gently he picked me up and took off running, leaving everyone to distract the guards. I gripped his shoulder tightly and buried my face in his chest, the pain was hardly bearable.

"Hang in there, Sybil. We're almost in the clearing." He whispered.

I nodded as he made it through the gate and headed out into the woods. I felt slightly better knowing I was off the castle grounds and into a nice, cool, shady part of the woods.

Hours later I laid in bed in Tarrant's house. He was so brave to come save me, but I know he only did it so I would be alive to fight the monster. I sighed as Mally and McTwisp helped me finish cleaning the wounds. I stood up from the bed and grabbed the long night gown. Mally and McTwisp turned their heads as I slipped it on and sat back down. There was a knock on the door, I almost didn't answer, I didn't really feel like talking right now, But it would be rude.

"come in," I whispered, hoping whoever it was didn't hear me.

The creaky door opened and Tarrant poked his head in slowly. He opened the door enough for him to come in then closed it behind him. He frowned slightly then removed his hat, being polite. He sat it on the dresser than walked over to me. Mally and McTwisp excused themselves from the room.

"How are you feeling? How bad are the scars?" He whispered sitting on the floor in front of me.

"Fine, and they're not too bad," I lied.

I truly felt like Death was the only escape from the pain. As for the scars, they were so deep, I thought they wouldn't stop bleeding. Hatter looked at my face then down at my feet, where he took the bottom of my nightgown and lifted it up to my knees. He gasped at the deep scars, I stiffened up.

"It's not polite for a man to lift a lady's skirt," I said.

He looked up at me, glaring slightly.

"It's not polite for a lady to lie to a man," He replied.

I sighed and pushed my hair out of my face. He gently put my nightgown back down then stood up.

"I'm sorry that I didn't get to you in enough time,"

"You saved my life and you're saying you didn't get to me in enough time?" I laughed slightly.

Hatter couldn't help but smile, the gap in his teeth showed which made me smile. Hatter sighed and took a step closer, gently putting his hands on my shoulder and making me lay down on the bed. I laid back as he pulled the blankets up over me. Then he gently took his left hand and placed it on my forehead.

"You feel feverous, I'll bring you a wet washcloth." He whispered, walking towards the door.

"Hatter," I called out to him.

He looked back, before opening the door.

"Thank you."


	18. Attractions

I do NOT own Alice in wonderland or any of the characters  
I DO own Sybil and Ermine!

Damn, I keep forgetting about this story, I'm really sorry guys…and I SWEAR I'm taking a break from my other stories on Quizilla to write this one, Expect at least three more chapters up tonight! ! !

(Story starts here :D)

I slowly opened my eyes, shivering slightly; I rolled over in my bed. I noticed the window was open and cool mist was coming through the screen, I don't remember opening the window, but the cool mist felt good. I sighed and sat up looking around the room the first thing I noticed was Tarrant sitting in the floor beside my bed. He was asleep, and I couldn't help but wonder if he had slept there all night. I tilted my head, and poked him a bit. His head shot up and looked around the room, terrified. I laughed weakly at him, his eyes softened when they met mine.

"You're awake," he smiled.

I nodded, he stood up and sat on the edge of my bed, I ruffled my black hair trying to wake myself up, then shivered slightly, covering my arms up with the wool blanket. Tarrant noticed and closed the window for me.

"Not to sound rude, but why are you in here?" I asked laughing slightly.

" You were making weird noises in your sleep…I wanted to make sure you were okay so I stayed in here…I hope you can forgive my intrusion."

"No, no, it's fine," I smiled slightly.

"How rude of me, I haven't asked…how are you feeling this morning?" he chuckled absentmindedly.

"My wounds are throbbing…but there's really no pain unless they're touched."

Hatter's smile faded, he looked away from me. I brought my brows together and tilted my head.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head and sighed, "Oh no…nothing is wrong…"

"Then that obviously means something is wrong."

"Really, it's nothing," He chuckled; now perking back up.

I smiled and tossed the blankets off of me. Then stood, my legs were weak but I still managed to stand. Hatter stood by my side, making sure I wouldn't fall; I assured him I was fine and walked to the dresser across the room.

"I'll get dressed and we can go for a walk…well…only if you want to," I suggested.

Tarrant cocked his head to the side, "Are you up for it?" He said gently.

I smiled and nodded. Hatter agreed to walk with me then left the room for me to dress. I found a nice Purple dress in the closet, one he had probably made earlier for me. It was beautiful, and ankle length. I slipped it on tossed my nightgown in the dirty clothes basket. The dress was long and flows freely, the only thing I didn't like about it was it had no sleeves. The cuts and bruises on down my arms were visible. I sighed, ashamed of them, if I had kept my mouth shut I wouldn't be in this much pain. I shook my thoughts from my head and opened the door. Tarrant was leaning against it, so when I swung the door open he fell flat on his back. I jumped slightly then fell to the floor next to him.

"Oh my , are you okay?" I panicked helping him sit up.

"Oh yes, I'm fine, clumsy me," he chuckled rubbing his head.

I smiled and helped him stand up, He took a step back and looked at my dress then smiled at it.

"It looks nice on you."

"Thank you," I blushed rubbing my arm slightly.

Hatter frowned and took my hand in his, "C'mon, I'll wrap your arms up for you," He said leading me out of the bedroom.

I followed him down the stairs into the slightly messy living room. Hatter forced me to sit down on the green couch while he went and some bandages. While he was gone I looked around the living room, actually taking the time to look at all the details. There were three book cases side by side FILLED with books. And a fireplace that had been lit last night. The table in front of the couch was really the only messy thing in the room, being cluttered with tea cups and kettles. There was a loud crash from the kitchen. I jumped slightly wondering what I could have been.

"BUT IT'S MY CUP! ! !" I heard a loud voice yell.

I knew it was the March Hare's voice, I wondered what was happening. Another loud crash noise was heard, the sounds of breaking glass and clanking metal.

"Yes Yes I know but it's the nicest one!" Tarrant yelled back.

"NOOOO YOU CANT HAVE IT ! ! !"

"You'll get it back later!"

After the small argument was over Hatter came back with a cup of tea and some gauze in his hands. He took a seat next to me on the couch, clearing a place on the table for him to sit the tea.

"I fixed you some tea, I thought you would like some," He smiled.

I smiled, laughing slightly and nodded, "thank you."

He smiled and nodded, I looked over towards the door to the kitchen. The March Hare was sitting on the floor peaking through the entrance. Both Tarrant and I saw him, The March Hare glared at Tarrant slightly. Tarrant glared back and waved for him to go away. Hare gave the 'I'm watching you' sign with his hands then scooted back into the kitchen.

"Sorry about him, I don't know what's gotten into him this morning," Hatter chuckled.

I smiled and nodded as Tarrant gently took my hand in his left and started to wrap the gauze around my arms. It hurt a little but not enough to make a big deal about it. The gauze went from my wrist up my shoulder where he tied it in a nice bow at the end. Then started with my left arm next. There was a long silence between us as he wrapped my arms up. Every few seconds he would glance up at me, we'd make eye contact then glance away from each other. He finished my other arm and gently placed it back in my lap.

"There, all better." He smiled.

I nodded and smiled as well. Turning to face him the tossed the extra gauze over his shoulder into the corner. I looked at both my arms seeing what a good job he did.

"Thank you," I said turning back to him.

He smiled, showing the gap in his teeth and nodded. I smiled slightly, blushing a little and took my left hand, gently placed it on his right cheek and brought my face to his left cheek. Gently kissing him, as a thank you. When I kissed his cheek I pulled away, smiling at him. His pale white face turned a soft pink shade. I giggled at his blushing; he smiled and brought his shoulders up to his ears. I laughed at his reaction.

"What's wrong? You act as though you've never been kissed before," I laughed slightly.

"Well…" He trailed off looking away.

I smiled, "I've never been kissed either…that was actually the closest I've ever come to an actual kiss from a man."

Tarrant slowly looked back at me, tilting his head. "Impossible…A beautiful young lady such as yourself must have men after you all the time…"

I shrugged blushing at the fact he called me beautiful.

"I've courted a few men…but none of them were right for me…All these men in London try to show off their money, they think that makes them more attractive." I sighed rolling my eyes.

"You don't find that attractive?" He asked.

Most girls in London do find it more attractive if a man has money. Just so they may have a chance of marrying them and having the high life. I don't care what a man looks like, all I want is to be treated like lady and be loved by a husband. Not feel as though I'm there for their pleasure only, and to be their maid and have to cook for them.

"No I don't find money attractive…usually the rich kind are stuck up," I laughed sitting back on the couch.

"Well…what do you find attractive?" Tarrant asked blushing slightly.

I smirked slightly at his question, "Well…I like my men Tall…Pale…With fun red hair and a good sense of humor…A crazy, wild, _mad _sense of humor."

The Hatter blushed deeper at the fact I had just described him. I shrugged it off.

"Not that you would be that particular man…" I said sarcastically.

Tarrant didn't seem to get the sarcasm and bit his lip, slightly embarrassed that he was getting worked up for nothing. I laughed and rested my hand on his.

"Would you like to go on that walk now?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded, "I very much would…"

With that being said, we both stood from the couch and walked towards the door. He opened the door for me, letting me walk out first then closed the door behind him. I waited for him as he walked up by my side. It was still morning, in fact I hadn't looked at a clock at all since I've been up, and it looks as though it's only eight O' clock or so. I loved morning walks; the mist was still close to the ground. As Tarrant and I continued to walk towards the woods I hesitated to slip my hand in his, in fact wasn't even aware I was doing it until I felt him squeeze my hand. I looked up at him and smiled, he smiled back.

Is this what love feels like? NO I can't be in love with Tarrant…I'm still not sure he's even real.


	19. Feelings?

I do NOT own any Alice in Wonderland characters.  
I DO own Sybil and Ermine.

Well here is the other chapter I promised for last night, Sorry it's short my mind suddenly went blank. I managed to get something written down thought I didn't even make it to 1,000 words :( Sorry.

(Story Starts now :D)

The walk through the woods was calm and peaceful, also very silent. Tarrant hadn't said a word since we left, I was beginning to worry for him. Very calmly I turned and looked up at him.

"Something the matter?"

"No, nothing," He replied giving me an assuring smile.

"You've not said anything…so…I just thought…-" I started, shrugging a bit.

"Well…actually…there is something…," He sighed.

We stopped walking and he sat down under a tree, removing his hat. I sat next to him as he stared at his lap. There was a long silence, it worried me even more. Whatever is bothering him must be really bad. He sighed once more before looking up at me.

"You know what's coming up in a few weeks…right?"

I sighed and nodded, honestly I had forgotten about having to fight that monster. It made my heart sink just thinking about it. I smiled and shrugged it off.

"Why are you so worried about it?" I smiled slightly.

"In all honesty… I don't want to see you get hurt…" He whispered turning to face me.

I blushed slightly, "Even if I do get hurt…I'll still slay the beast…It's foretold remember…it has to happen…"

"The future can always change, Sybil…in fact it already has…" he sighed.

"It has…how?" I tilted my head.

"When you first showed up…the idea was for you to come, slay the beast, then leave…I honestly didn't care if you ended up dead, but now…I don't think I could stand to see you face that monster." He whispered.

I was a little taken back by the fact he said he didn't care if I ended up dead. My blue eyes flashed around the woods, I turned back to Tarrant.

"I don't see how the future has changed…"

"The future has changed because…I was never supposed to fall in love with you."

I gasped silently, "You love me?"

He nodded, "Of course, I didn't want to believe it at first, but after seeing myself cry all night last night as seeing what the Queen had done to you, I knew it was true." He smiled slightly.

"Tarrant,…I'm still just a girl, I'm not really sure what love is…but if it's the feeling I'm having for you right now then…" I trailed off, scooting closer to him.

I leaned up, and slowly pressed my lips to his, sealing out passion with a gentle warm kiss. My heart was beating uncontrollably, the heat rose to my cheeks, blushing madly at the man I was kissing. Tarrant closed his green eyes and brought his hand to my waist, my hands rested perfectly on his chest. Tarrant pulled away and rested his pale forehead on mine; I smiled at his goofy smile he gave me.

"I would very much like to Court you…Sybil…if you don't mind." Hatter blushed.

"I don't mind one bit…" I replied, "But I honestly don't see how it's going to matter, I'll probably end up dead anyways…" I sighed.

"Don't say that!" Hatter replied stern, the soft pink color around his eyes turned dark at my comment.

I jumped a little at his anger, He calmed himself down, "Don't ever say something like that…remember your future can always change…"

I sighed and nodded, the laid my head on Tarrant's chest. He wrapped his arms around my back, holding me close to him as we laid together under the tree. I laid my head on Tarrant's shoulder his head laid against the tree as we stayed in that possession, talking about random things. Suddenly Tarrant's belly rumbled.

"Hungry much?" I giggled.

"No…" he replied.

I tilted my head as he coughed a bit. Suddenly with one loud rough cough a butterfly flapped out of his mouth. I smiled stunned at what he was able to do.

"How did you…" I trailed off.

"Butterflies in my stomach…they get so annoying," Tarrant chuckled.

I smiled and sat up, "When will they start coming out of my mouth?"

Tarrant also sat up an shrugged, "Depends on how bad they are."

Tarrant rolled up his sleeve to look at his watch, he didn't tell me what time it was only that it was still early.

"How about we go back and have some breakfast…just…the two of us…" He started.

"What about The March Hare and Mally?"

"I'll make them stay inside, we can have the patio."

I nodded and stood up, "Sounds good to me," I replied as we linked hands and headed back to the tea party area.


End file.
